How Soon Is Now?
by projectfireside
Summary: COMPLETE!Sara was attacked becuase of her feelings for Greg. Now is it Greg's turn to pay the price? What will Sara do when Greg's missing? GregSara and SaraNick Friendship Might be a little OOC at times.
1. Front Desk

**AN**: I do not won any of the cahcters expect Fate.

"I so rocked that song before Sara," Greg said laughing with his arm around Sara in a sort of half hug hold walking down the hallway in the lab. Sara laughing herself answered him with, "Oh yes Greg you're the next Angus young."

Letting go of her he said to her, still laughing, "Yeah I know- I'm so much better. Such a rock star. Anyways, you were great at the integration before. I would cop to killing 20 if I were him."

"Well you were the one who layed out the case to me before hand so my props to you," She said to him.

They walked right past the DNA lab when Greg said, "I'm treating you to breakfest."

"Why not, you're paying," Sara said smiling at him.

When were heading for the locker room when they pasted the front desk someone caught Greg's eyes and Sara noticed something different in his eye. A sort of secret look that only certain people get. She looked to where he was staring at and saw this medium hieght woman talking to the front desk lasy. She had blue eyes and short blonde hair, that went right above her shoulder. She had a medium built- not fat or skinny really. She was dressed in a nice, a little faded from being woren pair of jeans, and a white collared shirt with a choclate brown sweater. Greg walked up to her and gave her a deep kiss. Sara stood back and watch for a little while.

"Hey, what are you doing here babe," Greg said holding this girls face from the kiss. Sara winched at the sound of Greg saying 'babe', she hated those kind of pet names for couples. They should just call each other by their actual names or a nickname better than 'babe'.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to get some breakfest," she said looking into his eyes with those annoyingly bright blue eyes.

"Usually I would Fate, but I knid of already made plans," he said to her that Sara now knew as Fate.

"Really? With who Greg?"

"With Sara, I told you about her before. She's right there, come on I want you to met her. You'll love her," Greg was saying kind of rambling on and pulling her towards Sara.

Letting go of Fate Greg said to Sara, "Sara this is Fate, my girlfriend. Fate this is Sara, the person I work with and learn the most from."

"Nice to meet you Sara," Fate said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Fate," Sara said taking her hand out of politeness Sara wasn't too fond of this Fate girl. She didn't know why, she didn't even know her let alone have a reason not to like her. "Expect that she's dating Greg," Sara thought to herself but quickly pushed it away. She couldn't think like that, not about Greg. Plus every guy she tried to date someone in the department- it always messes up.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Date asked a little too curious.

"I'm taking Sara out to breakfest on my treat," Greg said smiling at Sara.

"Why?" Fate said and Sara could detect some attuide in her comment.

"Well, me and Sara just got this guyto cop to killing his wife and Sara did a amazing job with the case so i'm rewarding her like the dog she is," Greg said smiling at Sara so that she couldn't get mad at him with his innocent little smile.

"But Greg really did most of the work," Sara adminted.

"Not true she's modest. Sara would never not do any work on a case," Greg said looking down at Fate.

"Sure she won't," Fate responded.

"Hey, fate me and Sara should head out now. Bye," Greg said while reaching down to join in another deep kiss that Sara just couldn't look at. She felt weird when he was around Fate. Like she wanted to be with him and not have Fate be with him. She wasn't good enough for him, she had such an attuide and Greg is far from that. He needed someone worth his time, which Sara didn't think meant her either. But these thoughts were pushed away from her again by Greg pulling her in the locker room and telling her to get ready. She was happy to get those thoughts away from her. "Keep him off your mind Sara or else," Sara thought to herself.


	2. Walking Home

**AN**: only owns Fate- no one else. Alos thank you for the kind reviews i love them! Also i'm not gonna be about to update until monday or tuesday since I'm going to be in the city for a couple days, so I made this chapter equal to what i was going to make 2.

Greg and Sara left from the lab and went straight to the diner for their breakfest. They were mostly talking about the case and how well each other did on it and a little other smalltalk. They got seated at the diner and order their food. Sara forgot about her jealousy of Fate until their food came and Greg brought her up.

"You know you're the first one to met Fate," Greg said cutting his pancakes.

After talking a sip of her coffee she said, "Really? I'd imagine Nick or Warrick to met her first."

"Well, I would too but she hasn't come over to the lab at all until today. So what do you think of her?" Greg said looking up at Sara with a type of eagerness in her answer.

"She seems really nice, good for you," Sara said- she lied. She hated her, she thought Greg could find someone so much better. But how is she supose to tell him that he's with a bad girl that's not for him and hurt his feelings? Not with that eager in his eyes.

"You think so?" Greg said with a smile, the kind that looks like if he could he'd be jumping up and down on the table.

"Yeah," Sara said taking another bite of her waffles and not looking at Greg.

The rest of the breakfest went well they got talking about all sorts of things, from music to food. They finish their food and Greg took the check. They divided to their own cars after a big hug from Greg. Sara went home to think over and put some process to her feelings. She couldn't just deny the jealousy she felt when she saw Greg kiss her. There was no way she could tell Greg how she felt. She'd just have to keep them hidden from Greg. She was sitting on her couch flipping through the chandles when her cell phone rings. She was expecting it to be work but when she answered she heard, "Me and you are going to go see a moive!" on the other end.

"What movie Greg?" Sara said smiling.

"Some old movie, a friend said it was really good. I'm on my way to pick you up now. Bye Sara!" Sara laughed to herself and quickly changed her shirt into something more fitting that she'd think Greg would like. Before she heard a knock on her door she looked at herself in the mirrror to do a doubletake of how she looked. She walked out to her door and opened it to see Greg standing on the ledge of her door.

"Take you long enough to answer your door Sara? You should really not keep your guest waiting," Greg said smiling.

Sara playfully hitting him on his chest and than pulling his shirt with her hand pulling him with her as she walked toward his car said, "What can i say? I suck as a hostess."

"That you do if you keep pulling them away from your house," Greg said laughing grabbing her waist.

Slapping his hand, "You are very touchy feely tonight Greg, shouldn't you not be with me but with your girlfriend?"

"Oh I'm worse with her don't worry."

"But shouldn't you be with her?" Sara said reaching his car and turning around to look at him.

"She wouldn't like this type of movie, she likes the new stuff- not old,\. Let's go," He said getting in his car and turning it on waiting for Sara to get in. She walked around and got in and they drove off to the threater. On the way Greg's phone rang and All Sara heard was, "Sanders... hey babe... I'm with Sara," turning t Sara he smiled his cute little innocent smile and said, "She says Hi." Sara nodded. "We're gonna go see a movie... you wouldn't have liked it we're going to a old movie... I'm sorry, We'll hang out tomorrow I promise... Bye, love you too," Greg finished and hung up the phone. Sara looked at him and said, "Dog house Greggo?"

"Oh yeah," He said looking striaght ahead. "We're here!" He said exictedly. They got out and went to the movies. About a hour and a half later they came out carrying popcorn bins and soda laughing with Greg's arm around Sara talking about how much they liked the movie. They went to Greg's car and started off to Sara's apartment. Greg's phone rang right outside the parking for Sara's apartment. He pulled up in the closest spot to the exit without even thinking he turned to Sara and said, "I gotta take this, it's my dad, Have a good night," he said and leanned over and kissed her cheek. Sara got out and watched Greg pull out of the parking lot. She turned and walked towards her apartment and went to bed. She was woken up by her phone ringing. She picked it up and heard, "Sara, I'm hungry and ahve no food in my apartment, I'm coming over and your making me your Frenchtoast that you make that I love," and hung up. She thought to herself, "Why is he spending so much time with me lately? This won't be good wih Fate."

Sara got up and go dressed and once she started to get the stuff ready for the food she heard someone a the door knock. She screamed, "Greg, it's open!" He walked in carrying some flowers and smiled at her.

"I figured since i woke you up for food i should at least do something for you," Smiling at her getting a vase and filling it up with water to put the flowers in it. Sara thanked him and placed it on the coffee table. She made Greg breakfest and they both had a good time. They hung out for a while until they had togo into work.

The next couple of weeks went like the last couple of days, and Sara wasn't complaining. She decided it was time to tell Greg to be fair to him. She called him up and said she wanted dinner, they've been doing this almost every day telling the other they were hungry or bored just to hang out. So Sara went and got Greg and they went to a nice little restruant. They ordered their food and they talked like they have been for the past couple of weeks. They both finsihed their food at the same time and Greg has been notcing that Sara was acting weird tonight. Not like her normal playful self. It's taken him a while to get her to be comfortabley playful with him and he didn't wanna lose that from her.

"Hey Sara, everything alright with you? You've been acting weird tonight," greg said to her looking at her.

Sara looking away from him out thw window and turned back to him,"Greg I have something I need to tell you, but please don't act weird or anything, please."

"Don't worry Sara I won't," greg said getting nervous.

"Greg see, I've been noticing things about how I feel about things and..."

"And?" Greg said.

After a moment of heisating Sara said, "I like you Greg."

Greg shocked with his mouth open just looked at her, but before he could say anything because Fate walked up to their table.

"Hey Greg, what are you doing here? Hi Sara." Fate said to them.

"Hi Fate," Sara said with a dissappoint to it that only her and Greg could understand.

Looking up at Fate and than at Sara again than back at Fate like he was trying to choose who to pick now said, "Hi Fate, me and Sara just wanted some dinner. What are you doing here?"

"My friend owns the restruant," Fate said pulling up a chair.

"You know I should really get home and get ready for work," Sara said getting up and pulling a twenty and handed it to Greg to cover her meal.

"Don't worry about it Sara," he said denying it.

"Good-bye Greg, nice seeing you again Fate," Sara said waiting away. All she wanted to do was go home and regret tonight. She heard Fate say to Greg, "Damn, baby, i gotta get home myself, i'm expecting my mom to come by tonight. I love you bye."

Sara walked out as fast as she could. She couldn't stand seeing him with her. Someone so wrong for him. Why couldn't he see that he could have her now? He suposeably liked her from a few years back. She pulled up to her aparmtent building and got out. She started walking towards her apartment. As she walked she thought she heard something behind her- or well she thought she did. It was too dark to see anything, She just walked fater to her apartment she felt a ahnd on her mouth and a sharp pain in her stomach. Than another sharp pain in the middle of her stomach. She couldn't stand the pain, she turned and tried to see who had stabbed her with something, most likely a knife but couldn't see them from their running away and the darkness. Sara had never felt so much pain before in her life. She couldn't stand it. She shuffled through her pockets and found it with the pain from moving. She dialed 911. "I've been stabbed, apartment on freemont, Help!" She hung up the phone. She thought of calling Greg but just ler her head fall to the ground and waited to hear the sirens come to rescue her from the pain.


	3. Waking Up

**AN: **Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love reading them! Oh and by the way, I'm not from England but from New York. Oh and don't own any one but Fate. Oh and anything with the case is probably not 100 correct or don't ring my neck with bad reviews because of it. Thanks.

Sara was taken to the hospital a few minutes after her call. What went on when Sara was in surgery or asleep after surgery, she would never know.

"What?" Greg murmured sleepily into the phone still in bed.

"Get to the hospital. Sara's hurt we're all meeting there and figuring it out than. I'm on my way now. Bye." He heard Grissom say into the phone. Greg was still holding his phone to his ear long after Grissom hung up on him in shock.

_What? That's not possible, I just saw Sara. She can't be hurt. _Greg thought to himself. With the thought of Sara brought back the very last time he saw her. _Oh God, last night. Fate showed up before I could tell anything to Sara. I still can't believe she told me that._

Greg got ready and speed drove all the way to hospital only thinking about Sara. He finally got there and ran in to find the others. After a few wrong turns he saw Catherine getting some coffee. He ran to her screaming, "CATHERINE!" on his way. She turned around to see Greg stampeding towards her.

"How is she?" Greg said taking a breathe, just one, after he reached her.

"She just got out of surgery and asleep. She was stabbed three times in her stomach Greg. The doctors haven't been saying much but I'm sure she'll be fine," Catherine said looking at him.

"Can I see her?" Greg said like he was begging as if to make up for last night by sitting with her when she's a sleep with stab wounds in her abdominal.

"I think you better see the rest of the group first and figure what's going to happen," Catherine said grabbing his arm as a gesture to follow her. They walked down a few hallways and soon he saw everyone sitting down looking like someone they loved just died.

"Hey guys, Greg's here," Catherine said handing the cup of coffee to Warrick after taking a seat next to him.

"Thanks Cath," he said putting his arm around her.

"Grissom, I want this case," Greg finally breaking the silence after everyone broke the silence.

"Greg, I don't think that's such a good idea. You care too much about her-" Grissom began to say.

"Look Grissom, we all care about Sara. Only you could take this without any emotion and I don't even think you could in this case. So frankly, I don't care about emotion- I'm taking this case," Greg said cutting Grissom off and feeling like a teenager again fighting for him to stay out a hour later than his curvier.

Grissom just stared at Greg for a minute, like he was analyzing piece evidence. After a minute he said, "Fine, you Catherine and Warrick take this, Nick and I will take the other case that came in tonight. Keep me posted," He said pointing to Nick than behind him. Nick took the hint and got and said his goodbyes to everyone and told them to keep him posted as well. The two left to go to their crime scene.

"Okay, so the parking lot by Sara's apartment as been taped off and it's waiting for us. Who wants to stay here with Sara? Greg?" Catherine said taking charge.

"No, I'm going to the crime scene. I'll meet whoever's coming with me there." Greg said walking back out of the hallway and to his car. Warrick volunteered and hugged Catherine goodbye as a comfort to her. Catherine met Greg at the scene already processing.

Walking up to Greg he said, "I found a pair of shoe prints, looks like a size 8. I see a blood trail I followed it to a pair of car tracks. Printed both of them and thought you'd take the blood drops. See if you get anything from it. I didn't swab any of them."

"Looks like someone got a head start." Catherine said looking at the drops. "Did you photograph them yet?"

"I photographed everything," Greg said. "Hey what's this?" Greg said bending down to look at a branch. "Looks like a piece of cloth," He said twisting it and putting it a labeled bag. "Look I wanna go to the lab and get a head start on what I got. Bring anything else you find back to the lab." He said getting in his car and heading to the lab. He finally got there and dropped off everything that needed to be dropped off somewhere. He started processing the shoe prints and tire tracks. After about two hours of looking up he narrowed them down to Maxima and size 8 adidas, pretty distinctive shoeprint.

Warrick was sitting next to Sara just staring at her in awe of how innocent and child like she looked. It was always hurt like hell whenever you knew the person in those hospital sheets on the smelly bed. With all the wires and IV's going in and out of places. About two hours after the others left Sara started to turn. Warrick sat up and grabbed her hand.

"Sara, you wake?" He whispered in her ear.

"Warrick?" Sara asked with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, I'm here."

She sat up and looked around than back at Warrick. "What happened last night?"

"Someone stabbed you when you were walking home I guess," Warrick said holding on her hand tighter.

"Who?" Sara said getting a little upset.

"We don't know yet, Greg and Catherine are looking into it."

"Greg?" Sara asked.

"Yeah you know Greggo," Warrick said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know, sorry," Sara, said regretting asking about him. She wanted him here instead of Warrick. He should be here making sure she's okay and not dead. After last night that is the least he could do.

Warrick interrupting her thoughts asked, "You sure you don't remember anything from last night?"

"Just walking in the dark and all of a sudden feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. It was too dark to see anything. They caught me off guard."

"Alright, that's good enough. Listen get some rest you'll need it. I should call Catherine," Warrick said hugging her than walking out.

Catherine walked in where Greg just got finished processing the prints and tracks with a report in her hand, "The cloth you found was a piece of black silk. The kind made for skirts. So I think it's safe to say this been a woman attack."

"That makes sense the shoeprint I got was a women's 8 in an adidas brand," Greg said passing over the report.

"The blood drops are constant with a bloody knife in moving motion. I found a paint chip on a fence by the exit and gave it to Hodges. He said it belonged to a sliver car that's been painted red than white and now sliver."

"Well that tire track I found was a Maxima, so I'll have Brass look it up," Greg said when Catherine's phone went off. She picked it up nodding to Greg as he got up to go call Brass.

"Willows," She spoke into the phone.

"Hey Catherine, it's Warrick she's up," She heard.

"How's she feeling," Catherine said taking a seat.

"You know Sara, she's not gonna let this get her down. But something's bothering her, I can tell. I'll see if I can get what it is out of her."

"Good."

"How you doing over there Catherine?" Warrick asked sincerely.

"Not good Warrick," Catherine said in a low voice.

"When this is all over with what do you say I take you out?" Warrick asked.

Catherine not knowing how to react to that said, "Sounds good but listen I need you to look up any past unpleasant suspects or anything for Sara and narrow it down to just women," and hung up.

Everyone worked hard to find something to go on while they waited for Brass to find something. Warrick was getting pissed because nothing showed up on the past records for Sara. After a few hours of frustration of nothing to do Brass finally walked in the break room where everyone was going over the case to see if anything as changed that they didn't noticed reading the report a 100 times before. Everyone got up when he entered.

"We got a hit that was in town last night," Brass said. "Fate Copeper."


	4. Fate

**AN**: Don't own anyone but Fate. Also all the scientific stuff is mostly wrong, so don't knock me for it. And as always I love the reviews!

"What?" Greg asked Brass shocked. Before Brass could answer him Catherine's phone went off.

"Willows," Catherine said into her phone. "Really? All right…. We got a hit off some stuff from the crime scene… A Fate Copeper… What? Are you sure? All right well thank you… I'll meet you there… Bye Warrick," and hung up. She looked at Greg with shock. "You know Fate?" She asked.

"She's my girlfriend," Greg admitted to the floor since he couldn't look at anyone.

_She wouldn't do this she isn't like that. She'd never hurt anyone she's harmless- really. _He thought to himself.

"Girlfriend?" Catherine echoed. Brass was just staring at Greg. Greg finally looked up to see them with this kind of look that said in a way 'don't touch me.'

"I'm going to talk to her," Greg said getting up.

"I'm coming with you Greg," Brass said following him out the door. Before he walked out the door he turned to Catherine and asked, "You coming to see the show?"

"No, I'm going to go see Sara with Warrick," and he walked out.

"You go in and see her yet?" Catherine asked finding Warrick walking down the hallway of Sara's room.

"No not yet, I just got here myself. Wanna go in together?" Warrick asked Catherine.

"Yeah," she said as they both walked into her room. Sara sat up but when she realized how much pain that caused her she sat back down.

"Hey, don't be moving you should be resting," Catherine said sitting down next to her. Warrick sitting on the other side of her.

"I'm alright, really," Sara told them.

"Yeah with 3 stab wounds in your stomach you're A-OK," Warrick said to her.

"How's the case going?" Sara asked.

"We have a suspect," Warrick said.

"Who?" Sara asked a little egger. She wanted to know who did this to her.

"Uhh… I think you should to wait until we know for sure," Catherine said uneasy.

"Why won't you guys tell me?" Sara asked confused. They usually didn't have a problem telling her things like this and she had every right to know who they thought did this to her, to her.

"Because we don't want you to get your hopes up. The person will probably clear up," Catherine said.

"Sure," Sara said with a little attitude and looking forward at neither of them. Warrick and Catherine both took the hit and got up and left. Walking out Catherine looked like she was about to breakdown.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about her. She's just upset that we're not including her on the case. She'll be fine and so will you," Warrick said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not just that. Shouldn't we be able to protect our own? Or ourselves? I mean I know I'm not always the best person towards Sara but still. I wouldn't wish the holes she has in her stomach for anyone," Catherine putting her hands to her hand and looking down.

"Catherine you can't blame yourself for this. We can't watch each other at all times and Sara can defend herself she was just caught off guard," Warrick said to Catherine now putting both hands on her shoulders and looking straight at her. Than engulfing her in a huge hug of comfort. They both liked being in each other's arms. It just felt nice. They've tried to go out a couple times but things kept getting in the way. Either work or something else came up.

"You know you still owe me that date," Catherine in his ear.

"After this is all over we'll go out, I promise. Come on, let's go back to the lab," Said keeping his arm over her shoulder only pulling her towards the parking lot.

Greg and Brass pulled up to Fate's house. Greg stared at it insecurely like he couldn't handle this. Brass asked him if he could do this and Greg said yes. Now they were walking up the front door and knocking. _Everything's happening so fast,_ Greg thought to himself. _Too fast. I can't handle this all._

Fate answered the door, Greg wished she didn't. Wished that she wasn't home and never would. He knew that something bad was going to come out of tonight.

"Hey Greg," Fate said warmly and gave him a quick kiss. "Who's this?" She said pointing to Brass.

"I'm Captain Brass, with the Police," Brass said for Greg.

"What does the police want with me?" Fate asked looking at Greg.

"Fate can we come in, we need to talk," Greg asked and she moved for them to walk in. They sat down followed by Fate.

"So what's this all about?" Fate asked after she sat down.

"Fate you know Sara right?" Greg asked not knowing were to begin. His life as been so chaotic in just one day from one accident.

"Yeah your co-worker right?" Fate asked innocently.

"Yeah her. She was stabbed last night walking home from when she left," Greg started.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I know you cared for her. But what does that have to do with me?"

"See there was this paint chip on the fence by the exit that had a distinctive make-up. We also found some tire tracks. You have a sliver Maxima right?" Greg asked.

"You know I do, but so do a lot of other people," Fate said.

"Yeah but not a lot of people had the car be red, than painted white and now painted sliver?" Greg asked.

"So?" Fate asked.

"We also found a black silk thread that's commonly used in skirts. Fate you were wearing a black silk skirt last night," Greg told her.

"So do a lot of women," Fate said not liking Greg like this.

"Where did you go when you left me at the restaurant last night Fate?" Greg asked.

"I don't like where this is going. I want a layer."


	5. Sink Ships

**AN**: Don't own anyone but Fate. Anything forensic, _don't_ knock me for if it's incorrect.

Catherine and Warrick walking down the hallway back in the lab towards see Greg and start walking to him. "Is Fate really in custody?" Warrick asked once they reached earshot.

Nodding Greg replied, "Yeah she is. I'm about to do the interrogation with Brass."

"You sure you wanna do that man?" Warrick asked.

"Seriously Greg, I know you probably wanna help her, but this may not be the best way," Catherine added.

"No I'm fine, if it turns out she did do this to Sara, she deserves to go to jail," Greg said looking at them one last time before walking through the door. Warrick and Catherine were going to be behind the glass to watch how Greg was going to handle this.

Greg walking in and taking a seat across the table from Fate said, "Hey Fate."

"Hi Greg," she answered with an attitude. "Why am I here Greg?"

"You're here Fate because we've connected you to the crime scene where my friend was stabbed three times," Greg replied matter-of-factly.

"Change your tone or else this meeting is off," Fate's lawyer said.

"You tell me you have paint chips and tire tracks but that's only circumstantial evidence. Find me the knife that stabbed her and put it in my hands," Fate said looking straight into Greg's eyes. Greg was blown away by this but than quickly realized where he was again when Brass made his comment.

"See Miss Copeper, we can't do that yet without a warrant. But if you give us the OK to screeching your house it would be greatly appreciated."

"I think you guys should get a warrant and stop harassing my client," Her lawyer said. "Come on Fate we're through here," he also said as they got up and left.

Brass and Greg just staring there looking at each other when finally Brass broke the silence by saying, "I'll be working on getting the warrant," and left. Greg was still sitting there thinking when Warrick and Catherine came in and sat at the table too.

"Greg, there's still the possibly that she didn't do it," Catherine stared.

"Catherine don't," Greg said getting up and leaving.

Sara was laying in her bed feeling extremely useless. She tried reading, didn't work, she tried watching TV and again didn't work. She wanted to be out there helping Catherine. Warrick, and probably Greg find who did this to her. No one was telling her anything. _How could they that? They weren't the ones who got stabbed, and they'd sure has hell would like to know what was going on with the investigation. _She thought to herself. She still had a week in the hospital. She was going to go out of her mind.

Brass secured a warrant to screech Fate's house. Brass, Catherine, Warrick, and Greg went over to search the rather large house. They finally arrived after a silent car ride over. They walked up and Brass knocked on the door. Fate opened and saw them but only looked at Greg. Greg felt as if he was shrinking in his skin just by her looks she's been giving him.

"Miss Copeper, we did get the warrant your lawyer made us to, to search your house and vehicle. Will you please step outside with this officer," Brass said handing her the piece of paper.

"I was wondering when you'd come by. Oh and I appreciate the officers watching my house. You know just incase I was feeling guilty about doing something I didn't do and decided to run," Fate said reading the paper and stepping aside outside.

They walked into the house, Greg took the upstairs, Catherine took the downstairs, and Warrick took the car.

Greg checked the bedroom first. When he first walked in he was flooded with memories of Fate and him in here. He quickly pushed them away. He than thought of Sara, and how upset she probably is over what happened the night she got stabbed. But now wasn't the time to think of these things and he quickly got to work. He checked all the drains upstairs- clean. Checked the bedroom and all the guest rooms and such. No knife. He than checked her closet. Looked at her clothes to try and find the skirt she was wearing the other night. After a little while he found it shoved behind everything else. He bagged it so that he would check it when he got to the lab.

He than looked at her shoes, she had very few sneakers so it wouldn't take long. He found a pair that was a visual match to the shoeprint he found at the crime scene. He bagged them and than went down to go see what Catherine found.

Catherine checked all the knives in the kitchen for blood, all where all clean. Than she checked every drain she found blood in the kitchen skin drain. She was putting away the swab when she saw Greg come down the stairs. He noticed that she saw him by asking, "You find anything?"

"Blood in the drain but all the knives were clean. How about you?" Catherine asked standing up grabbing her kit.

"I found shoes that look like they match the shoeprint and the black silk skirt she was wearing the night of the stabbing." Greg told her. "Let's go see what Warrick found," Catherine said as they walked out to find him.

Warrick first checked for a knife, but he didn't find one, than he checked for blood. Found some of the steering wheel, driver's seat- in a vague shape of a knife, and on the door handles of the drivers seat. He just got done swabbing them when Greg and Catherine came out. "Hey did you guys find the knife?" Warrick asked them when they got to him.

"No we didn't, I take it you didn't either," Greg said to him.

"No I didn't, but I did find blood in her car. Let me tell you, this girl is clean," Warrick said looking around the car again.

"Great, so we have a suspect that all the evidence is pointing to did it, but we have no murder weapon. That's just peachy," Greg said walking backwards with his hands on his hand.

"Hold on, I have one more thought. The trash hasn't been picked up since the night of the stabbing right?" Catherine asked.

"I don't think so," Warrick asked as Catherine stared to walk towards her trashcans. There were three so Greg and Warrick grabbed one. After a couple minutes of finding nothing but trash Greg and Warrick stopped. "These are clean," Greg, said frustrated.

"So is mine," Warrick said throwing back in a left over piece of trash.

"Wait, I think I found something," Catherine said pulling up a towel that wrapped around something. She unrolled it and there was a bloody knife.

"I think we have our murder weapon."


	6. Pretty Lush

**AN:** Don't own anyone but Fate. I'm sorry for the grammar errors and such, I'll try and fix it. Also with the review about Fate's name and why I picked such an uncommon name, I have to say I really know myself why I picked it. I always like weird names like that. In my last story I had a girl named Clementine, so I guess it's just me.

"I don't care what you say Greg, these prints on this knife doesn't belong to your girl," Jacqui told Greg as he was pleading her to run it again.

"Maybe you missed something, I don't know can you try it again, please?" Greg begged to her almost ready to get on his knees.

"Greg I checked it 3 times already, I thought I was just tired and messed it up. But I didn't, it's not Fate Copeper, now please go," Jacqui told him. Right after she told him that Greg's pager went off. He looked down at it and back up and told her, "At else someone wants me by them," and walked out. He walked down the hall into his old DNA lab.

"What's up Mia?" Greg asked hoping for good news.

"The blood on the knife does match Sara, but there was another donor. Female. So I want on a hunch and had Brass get me Fate's DNA, figured it'd go faster. Matches. She most likely pricked her finger on the tip of the knife," Mia told him.

"That's great if only it were her prints on the knife," Greg said getting more confused by the minute.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean her prints aren't on the knife, someone else's are," Greg told her and left.

Greg wanted out and on his way called Brass to bring Fate in again; he wanted to talk to her. In about another hour Fate showed up with her lawyer in the interrogation room. Greg walked in to see them already waiting. He took a seat on the other side of them.

"Fate, what happened that night?" Greg asked sincerely.

"Let me guess, you couldn't get my prints off the knife?"

Greg just stared at her. "I'm right huh?" She asked him.

"I'm going to find who you got to commit this for you. I don't care if I have to go through your entire life to find them. I promise you that, Fate," Greg said getting up and leaving. He went back to her house to see if there was anything new that wasn't in context the first visit.

Greg found her address book and bagged it to see if Brass could find anything off it. He looked at her pictures she had around and it was mostly with her and her guy friends. Greg knew most of them were guys from when they were dating. He didn't feel threatened at all by it. So maybe the attacker is a male. Maybe. His cell phone disturbed his thoughts by the annoying ring.

"Sanders," he spoke into it.

"Yeah Greg it's Catherine. I checked the trashcan the knife was found in, it had no one else's prints but hers on it. Warrick checked the car again in the lab. He sent a piece of paint to Hodges and it's an exact match. There's a dent on the side of the car, her car as to be the getaway car. All the blood in it matches Sara's. The skirt- same material, and finally, the shoe prints match- same size and everything," Catherine told him without him interrupting.

"Thanks Catherine, I'm gonna go back to the crime scene and see if there's anything else that backs up someone else being there. Bye," he said and hanging up.

He drove back to the scene and got out. He was glad they keep these things taped until the crimes solved. He was looking at the dirt ground in front of the fence to see if there are any shoe prints. The attacker had to go around back and there were tire tracks right on the edge where the asphalt and dirt met. He finally saw one clearly. By eye it looked like a male boot size 12's, maybe. He molded it and brought it back to the lab.

Greg brought it back to the lab and found it to be a Timberland brand and a size 12 and a half.

Dialing his phone he spoke, "Brass? Anyone turn up?"

"Yeah a couple of shaky excuses that I'm looking into," Brass said into his own phone.

"Good, narrow it down to their shoe sizes. To be exact- size 12 and a half," Greg said hanging up.

Sara sat trying to fall back asleep. It's all she could do. Her stomach hurt exceptionally painful today. She was sick of looking at the lime wash walls of her hospital room. It wasn't so much of going out and helping with the investigation anymore but more of just going home. _6 more days_, she kept saying to herself in her head. What's worse everyone was so busy that no one visited her since Catherine and Warrick. _How can they not check by every once in a while to see if I'm okay or dying in this stupid room, _she thought to herself.

Her hearing the door open and close interrupted her thoughts. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Nick standing there smiling at her holding flowers.

"Me and Grissom thought the room could use a little brightening up," Nick said a little shyly putting them in the vase next to her bed and taking a seat. "So how you been?" He asked.

"Alright, I guess the best you can be when you've been stabbed," Sara said looking up at him.

"Anyone come by lately or am I just too late?" Nick asked.

"Actually no one's came by for about a day and a half and they stormed out of here," Sara admitted with a little bitter in her tone.

"Whoa, what happened?" Nick asked a little surprised at her comment.

"Catherine and Warrick are refusing to tell me anything about the investigation and Greg hasn't even came by yet," Sara told him flat out.

"They probably just don't wanna get your hopes up-"

"That's what they said," Sara interrupted him with.

"Than it's probably true Sara. Also Greg's probably busy with the investigation, he is the lead of it Sara," Nick told her.

"Why is he the lead?"

"Because he 'had to have this case' Grissom didn't want to fight him. Especially with one of his CSI's in the hospital," Nick informed her.

"So he does care I guess," Sara said to herself forgetting Nick was there.

"Trust me, he does."


	7. Time TUrned Fragile

**AN:** Don't own anyone but Fate. Oh and I noticed there is holes in the investigation part so please don't knock me about it, I've taken notice but I can't exactly fix it now without the story getting confusing. Thank you.

"We have about 4 guys that we've narrowed it down to," Brass said taking a seat in the break room along with Warrick, Catherine, and Greg.

"Who?" Greg asked.

"Tony Copeper, brother. Oshie Miller, the ex. Trey Stockdale, the best friend. Zane Marchetti, the 'friend' something fishy was with him," Brass informed them.

"I know Tony, I met him once and same with Trey. I knew heard of Oshie or Zane," Greg said.

"Do they seem like they could be brainwashed by this girl?" Warrick asked Greg.

"Tony no, he's too stubborn himself. Trey I don't know. Is it possible I guess? Why don't you just get a warrant for their prints? It'll close the case," Greg asked.

"It's not the simple, a judge won't grant a warrant for 4 peoples finger prints," Brass told him.

"Even when a CSI is in the hospital?"

"We just need to get something stronger to suggest that one of these men are connect to the attack," Brass said looking away.

"Okay, so why don't we just ask the guys for their prints and if they don't give it up voluntarily we have a suspect," Catherine suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Warrick said.

"I'll go with Brass to the houses, I know some of them," Greg said getting up and following Brass outside. On his way out he ran into someone. He looked up to apologize and saw Nick's face.

"Sorry man," Greg said.

"Greg, I need to talk to you," Nick said in the tone that meant, don't-mess-with-me.

"Brass I'll met you outside," Greg said turning to Brass than back at Nick to wait for him to talk.

"Why haven't you seen Sara yet?"

"Oh not this, Nick I don't have time for this right now," Greg said walking away from Nick.

Nick pulled his arm back to prevent Greg from walking and since Nick was stronger than Greg it worked. "Do you realize how upset she is right now because she hasn't seen you since that night of the stabbing?" Nick asked him. "Why can't you just visit her?"

"Because I'm trying to find out who put her in that hospital bed and almost in the morgue. I'm sorry if that bothers you," Greg said pulling free and walking quickly down the hallway.

Greg met Brass in the parking lot. They drove to the brother Tony's house first. He willingly gave his prints. Than they went to Trey's house and Trey answered.

"Yeah, Fate just called me saying you guys were coming over," Trey said.

"How does Fate know we're coming?" Brass asked.

"Tony called her and she called me and told me not to give my prints," He said shutting the door in their face.

They went to the other two house and came up with 'Fate told us not to' story. Discouraged Brass headed back to the lab. "Look Brass I gotta go do something real quick, I'll see you back at the lab later," Greg said and drove off. He drove to the hospital and than got out and went to Sara's room. He looked through the window and saw she was sleeping. He opened the door quietly so that it wouldn't wake her. He took the seat next to her and stared at her. _My god she looks peaceful,_ he thought to himself. _If only she knew what was going on that no one was giving us anything. I'm sure she'd love that._

He looked at her one last time and than left again. It was almost like he hadn't even been there. He wanted it that way. He wanted to deliver some news to her when he saw her. Not tell her that we don't know who did this to you. He owed her that. But he needed to see her. He knew it was his fault that she was in that bed in pain. He didn't know how to handle that. He didn't want to. It felt like he was back in high school when he left his high school sweetheart to go to college. That he knew he hurt her but couldn't do anything about it now.

He got back to the lab and Brass and Catherine were walking out excitedly.

"Where's the party?" Greg asked confused.

"We got a warrant, we're going to get the other guys prints and shoes. Oh and Tony's clear," Catherine told him continuing walking to their cars. Greg just watched them walk away and drive off. He than walked into the lab to wait for them to come by. He walked into the break room to get a cup of coffee and saw Warrick reading something.

"Man how much sleep have you gotten in the past few days?" Warrick asked looking up.

"Little," Greg said simply.

"You look it. You visit Sara yet?"

"Is that the new CSI newsletter? Greg hasn't seen Sara yet!" Greg asked taking a sip of his coffee while taking a seat across Warrick.

"Nick just told me she was upset about it," Warrick said coolly.

"I visited her today," Greg said in a low voice.

"How'd it go?"

"She was asleep," Greg admitted.

"Maybe try to see her again?" Warrick asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Once I find out who did this to her, yes," Greg said.

They talked for a while until Catherine joined them and waited for their prints to be analyzed. About a half and hour later Jacqui walked in.

"We have our attacker."


	8. Weren't I?

**AN:** Don't own anyone but Fate and the attacker. Thank you for the very kind comments! Oh and any sentences are most likely incorrect, I know.

"You again? What do you want this time?" Zane Marchetti asked opening his front door.

"I think you should come down to the station with us," Brass said with his hand gesturing for him to follow Brass to his car.

"Fate told me that you guys were gonna try to pin one of us down for stabbing that chick," Zane said while getting handcuffs put on him.

"Than I guess it's just your lucky day, now isn't it?" Brass said pulling him to his car.

They drove down to the station where Greg and Catherine were waiting. Catherine looked at how nervous Greg was. "You don't have to talk to this guy if you don't want to Greg. I can do it," Catherine said trying to comfort him.

Looking up like he was just asleep and someone violently shook him to wake him said, "What? No, I'm fine I gotta do this myself. Thanks Catherine."

"Okay just remember I'm gonna be watching it," Catherine said as they both saw who was coming down the hall. First Zane than once he was put in the interrogation room Fate followed to the other room. Greg wanted to talk to Zane first.

"Hi, Zane," Greg said while taking a seat across from him. Brass was standing in the dark corner just wanting to watch the show.

"How are you?" Zane asked with attitude full in his voice.

"Oh come on, Fate would have told you she was seeing someone. I'm the boyfriend," Greg said in his cocky voice.

"Yeah? Guess she never mentioned it," Zane said just throwing it off his back.

"Huh? Isn't that something?"

"You tell me."

"Well why don't you tell me how your prints got on the assault weapon that put three holes in my friends stomach," Greg asked handing him the report.

"Now, isn't that something?" Zane said throwing back the report not bothering to look at it.

"We searched your closet too- hope you don't mind. But we found the same shoe prints that came off one of your boots at the crime scene. You wanna tell me about that?"

"Not especially," Zane said looking away.

"Look, I know you don't even know the victim, but you do know the suspect. I'm guessing well enough to be talked into an attempt at murder. Now, why don't you save yourself and tell us Fate put it up to you," Greg said looking at him squarely.

"Isn't that something now," Zane said looking right back at Greg with the same disgust.

"What?"

"You're some boyfriend. Do you just have it out for Fate? Think this will be easier than breaking up with her?"

"That has nothing to do with this," Greg said to him.

"You're her boyfriend but you're tryin' to put her behind bars, that's cold man. But maybe you should know somethin' bro, before I wave the lawyer card. Remember those times Fate would just disappear for hours on end?" Zane asked trying to push him.

Greg didn't say anything but screamed yes in him mind.

"We aint 'friends' buddy, she's my girl. She's been doin' tricks for me since I can remember. She was just going to you for the emotional attachment bro," Zane told him.

"You're going to be doing 10 to 15. Have a good life, buddy," Greg said giving 'buddy' the same attitude Zane gave him and getting up and leaving to go talk to Fate.

Barging through the door Greg didn't bother taking a seat before saying, "Use anyone lately Fate?"

"What are you talking about?" Fate asked getting confused.

"Zane Marchetti." Greg said flatly.

"I don't know what he told you but-" Fate started.

"Save it Fate, right now I believe a stranger rather than you. Too bad your pimp's going to jail," Greg said walking out. Seeing Brass in the hallway Greg ran up to him and said, "Get Marchetti's lawyer here, make his lawyer give up Fate."

About a half hour later Greg was back in the interrogation room staring back at Zane but only this time accompanied with his lawyer.

"So we have his prints on the attack weapon, his shoe prints, his girl's boyfriend's good friend in the hospital, look we know Fate put Zane up to it, can you please get him to fuss up. He can go for 5 years instead," Brass tried reasoning with his lawyer.

"And no probation?" she asked.

"Fine," Brass said. His lawyer nodded to Zane and he looked back at Greg.

"Look, she called me and said she overheard part of his conversation with the chick," Zane said pointing to Greg. "Said that he was cheatin' on her, that her he hurt her. I asked how I could help. She said she was coming to pick me up. I got in her car and she handed me a knife with a little blood on it, she said she cut her finger. When I was done she took the knife in a towel. That's about it," Zane just got done when Brass's phone rang.

"Sorry hold on… Brass…. Okay," and he hung up.

"Zane, my friend found a hair on the passenger seat of Fate's car. If we could take a sample of your hair to conform it was you, which just all the more back's up your story," Brass said trying to reason with him now.

Zane looked at his lawyer and she just nodded at him again. Greg took the piece of hair and took it to DNA. Later it was conformed that it was Zane's. Now all Greg had to do was go talk to Fate again.

She was back in the interrogation room waiting to be handled with. Greg walked calmly into the room this time. Took a seat coolly than looked at Fate. He wanted a good look of the girl that used and hurt him the most in his entire life.

"I have one question for you Fate, what was going through your mind when you called Zane?" Greg asked her.

"Greg, why are you trying to do this to me? Some boyfriend you are, I'm sure that Sara chick is lucky," Fate told him not even bothering to give him a glance.

"I'm not your boyfriend Fate," Greg said flat.

Actually looking at him now she came back with, "Very well than."

"You're going to jail Fate, have a good life," Greg said getting up to leave when he heard.

"Don't you wanna know how I could use someone so bad? Lie so much and give you the little act I gave you every time I saw you?"

Greg looked back; her arms were folded across her chest now. "It was easy when it was so fun to play with you. And I must say, you were the most fun yet," she said coolly herself.

"But obviously you cared enough to attack the one person who I could actually love, weren't I?" Greg said looking back at her one last time than turning around and walking out the door.

He was greeted by Catherine and Warrick in the hallway of the police station.

"You okay bro?" Warrick asked him.

"Yeah I am, but listen I gotta go do something, I'll see you guys later," Greg said to them and walked away.


	9. Nowhere

**AN**: Don't own anyone. I'll probably have a couple more chapters I'm not sure yet. But thanks for the wonderful reviews.

Greg was pacing up and down the hallway right before the one Sara was staying in. He couldn't make up what he was going to do when he saw her, yet alone what he was going to say. He knew that if he said the wrong thing she'd probably be any more pissed off at him than she already was. He realized it was his own fault that he hadn't come by to see her, but he wanted to have something to fill in the blanks for her. It was just by luck that when he came by the other day she was asleep.

He finally got onto the hallways and walked slowly to Sara's room. He stopped at her door and look in. She was sitting up staring out the window. She hadn't seen him when he slowly opening the door. She looked away from the window and saw who it was and her face went even blanker than it was before. Like she was trying to decided if she wanted him here anymore.

Shyly and scared Greg said, "Hey…"

"Hi," she said not letting onto how she was feeling.

While Greg was grabbing a chair and placing it by Sara's bed he asked her, "How you feeling?"

"Fine," reeking of the same unemotional.

"Sara… Umm… I, I mean we, meaning Catherine, Warrick, and me found who did this… all," Greg said looking at her stomach as if that said enough.

Now getting her attention she asked, "Who?"

"Look, Sara… I don't know how to say this but this is my fault-" He began.

"What do you mean Greg?" Sara cut him off.

"It was Fate," He bluntly mumbled out regretting it the second after he said it.

Shocked Sara just looked at him. When it finally clicked with her she said, "What?"

"Well, technically her 'friend' Zane stabbed you, but Fate put him up to it. Sara I'm so sorry," Greg told her.

"What do you mean 'friend'?"

"Umm… Well, Fate was hooking up with him since years. I was told I was just fun to play with- emotion wise," Greg said getting uncomfortable.

"So basically, she used you?" Sara asked.

"Yeah pretty much…" _What?_ Sara thought to herself. _Why would you ever play with Greg and use him? Does she not know what the hell she has? Wait…_

"If she used you than why did she have someone stab me?" Sara asked.

"I'm not too sure on that myself Sara," Greg admitted.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you soon," Greg blurted out again regretting it.

"Why didn't you Greg?" Sara asked a little too sincere for her liking.

Looking down at his shoes trying to think of a answer that will satisfy her he could feel her stare burning into his skin. He felt like he back in his childhood feeling the stare from his parents whenever he did something was he shouldn't have- and was fully aware of it too. He finally looked up at her. He looked into her eyes and could only see pain in them. He knew that all that pain was from him.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I think it was a mixture of things."

"What's the mixture?" Sara said blankly at him enjoying watching him try to come up with an answer. He finally decided to stop trying to come up with something that would please her but just tell her the truth.

"I wanted you give you information on what happened to you, so I wouldn't feel completely helpless," he said has he looked back down at his feet before saying, "I guess I wanted to push off seeing you until I could deal with my feelings for you."

Sara was shocked, in a nutshell. She stuttered, "W-w-what?"

Greg leaned in closer to Sara; he wanted to see her face after he repeated himself. Wanted to see if it made any difference in how she was feeling right now. "I like you Sara."

Greg than moved in extremely slow, he didn't want their first kiss to be rushed. He finally brushed his lips against hers and it felt like a weight has been lifted above them both. Finally they were in the same place in the same time. When Sara started to return the kiss Greg deepened it. After a couple minutes of it going like this Greg pulled apart. That same shocked face was on Sara. It was like nothing happened within the last couple minutes. Looking back into her eyes he told her, "I'm really glad I came."

Catherine and Warrick finally went out on that date, after the confrontation with Fate they both a diversion from it, even if it was only a couple hours.

"I'm glad we actually were able to get together tonight. I know I wouldn't be good at home right now," Warrick was telling Catherine as he had his arm around her. They were walking around a trail that over looks the sunset beautifully. They were going to have a late dinner and watch the sun set.

"God, I know what you mean. I don't know who I feel worse for, Greg or Sara," Catherine said looking up to him.

"I say Sara, she's in a hospital bed right now."

"She's getting out tomorrow, I called her doctor today. He said she was recovering well and can leave early if someone takes good care of her. But I would go with Greg myself," Catherine told Warrick.

"Why's that?" Warrick asked stopping and putting out a blanket at their spot.

Helping Warrick set up Catherine replied, "Because Fate used him War. She had someone stab one of his best friends. He's worse emotionally and sometimes that's worse."

"Good point," Warrick said while taking Catherine's hand and pulling her down onto the blanket. They both stared at each other until Warrick finally leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was deepened instantly and within 10 minutes of that Warrick's shirt was off.

The next day Greg helped Sara get home. He took off for a couple weeks to help Sara get back on her feet. By the second week Sara was moving like normal now, she could walk, lie down, and sit properly, almost everything she could need.

"Alright Sara I gotta go into work, Goodbye!" Greg said calling into the bathroom where she was getting herself dressed.

"Bye Greg," He heard has a walked out the door. He got in his car and started to drive off towards the lab. He got stopped at the same red light he usually did, which every time always irritates him every single time. Finally it turned green and he made sure no one was coming from the other side and went a head and drove forward. Out of nowhere a car smashes into Greg's car he hits his head on the glass of the windshield and is thrown to the side. When everything stops moving, Greg looks up and than closed his eyes.


	10. Embark

**AN:** Don't own anyone but Fate in this story; oh I did own Zane though. But thank you for the wonderful reviews!

Sara just finally fell asleep once her cell phone went off. "Hello?" Sara sleepiness highly detectable in her voice.

"Hey, Sara. Did I wake you?" She heard the Texan accent and knew it was Nick.

"No I'm fine Nick, thanks though," Sara told him.

"Look I know we shouldn't be calling you on your time off and everything but," he started.

"Where's the crime scene?" She cut him off.

"It's not a crime scene, Sara. Greg's in the hospital," Nick told her._ What? _Sara thought to herself. _Hospital? What happened to him? Who did something to him?_

"I'll be there," she said and hung up. She didn't move for a minute or two. She was still in shock with a million questions running through her head. She finally got up and got dressed and went to go to the hospital.

She finally found the hallway where she was told Greg was. The only way she knew it was the correct one was that everyone else was waiting in the hallway. Warrick saw her first.

"Hey Sara," Warrick said giving her a little hug.

"Hey, what happened?" Sara said over the greetings.

"Greg was hit by another car," Grissom said plainly like this didn't matter to him. Like his newest CSI in the hospital doesn't matter to him. _I wonder if he was like this with me?_

"Intentional?" Sara asked.

"We don't know yet. We're having both cars brought to the lab to check it out. Can't be safe enough since what happened before," Grissom informed her with the same blankness like he didn't have a care in the world, which was really starting to bother her.

"Who's going to check them out?"

"You and whoever else," Grissom told her.

"I will, if that's okay with you Sara," Nick said firstly looking at Grissom but than at Sara for her approval. She nodded and he took that as a good sign.

"I just wanna wait to see if he wakes up. I wanna be the first to see him," Sara told Nick now.

"I'll wait for you back at the lab," Nick said taking his turn of giving a hug to Sara.

"The rest of us as cases, I'm sorry that we can't stay," Catherine now said.

"It's fine guys, thank you," Sara said giving her goodbyes to Warrick, Nick, Catherine, and Grissom.

Sara walked in the room and saw all kinds of things. Bandages over parts of his face, looked like he had broken a rib or two, and a cast on his wrist. Sara knew he wouldn't want her to see him like this but she owed it to herself. It was only fair.

Sara sat there for quite a while only left to be able to think of everything that as happened to her and Greg. She relived every memory she had of the two inside her head. By the first couple she was a wreck thinking if he wasn't going to be okay. Finally starting to move a little Greg opened his eyes. He didn't say anything for a minute or two, trying to think why he was here probably. Sara was just happy to see he was okay.

"What happened?" Greg asked after a minute of just staring at Sara.

"Someone hit you," Sara told him grabbing his hand.

"Oh..." Greg said looking around the room.

"I was so worried about you Greg," Sara told him. It was the only thing she could think to say.

Greg looked back at her and smiled. "You know we really should never leave each other again."

Confused Sara asked, "Huh?"

"Every time we leave each other we get hurt," Greg explained with a smile.

Sara was now smiling and Greg leanned in to kiss her. He whispered in her ear right before he kissed her, "I'm glad you're here."

Sara walked into the lab to go find Nick. He was in a room with Warrick working on piece of evidence. "Hey, I thought you were helping me?" Sara asked as she walked in.

"Glad you're here so we can get started. Oh sorry, I just wanted to do something to pass the time little," Nick said walking out with Sara to the garage. They walked in and Sara stopped.

"Oh my god," Sara said.

"What is it Sara?" Nick asked getting confused.

"That looks like Fate Copepper's car."


	11. Letters From Home

**AN**: Don't anyone that isn't already in CSI. Thank you for the reviews. Also sorry for such a short chapter. I promise a longer one soon.

Sara ran into the break room looking for Brass. She saw him talking to Catherine and she walked over and interrupted immediately.

"Brass whose car does that the sliver Maxima in the garage?" Sara said in one breath.

"I should have the report on my desk hold on," Brass said talking out his phone and dialed the station.

"Hey, it's Brass… Yeah, is that report on the sliver Maxima back yet? … What? That's not possible… Fine," Brass said while hanging up. He turned to Sara. The look on his face was anything but fun. It looked like someone had walked over his dead body. You could see in his eyes that things were about to go from bad to worse.

"You're not gonna like this," he begin. Catherine was watching knowing whose car it was. She knew it looked too similar for her liking.

"It's Fate Copper's." She comforted flatly.

Brass nodded and Sara turned but than turned back around to say, "Do not tell Greg this yet." Sara walked out of the break room and back to join Nick in the garage.

"Did you print it?" Sara asked.

"Hadn't even been opened it. I've been waiting for you," Nick told her.

"Good," Sara said putting on gloves and opening the driver's seat. She looked for hairs on the driver's seat while Nick checked out the passengers seat. She found a couple and binned them, Sara than did prints on the steering wheel and found 3 partials and two whole.

Nick was working on his side when he started, "Weren't there either 3 or 4 suspects in the stabbing of you?"

"I think," Sara said not bothering to look at him.

"Maybe Fate had them try to get payback?" he asked.

"Payback for what?"

"Putting her in jail maybe," Nick told her.

"Let's switch sides," Sara asked. She walked over and started to look in the glove department, the one part of the front that hadn't been covered in glass. Opening it she saw a paper sticking out. She picked it up and read what it said.

"Oh my god…" Sara told herself. Nick looked up with concern and saw that she was looking at a piece of paper.

"What is it, Sara?"

Sara didn't move at all, Nick was getting worried and ran over to the other side and took the piece of paper away from her gently. He than read what it said and froze up. In black marker it read:

_There's more where that came, Greggie. Watch out._

"I'll get Brass to put someone on Greg's room," Nick said walking out. Sara than got up and ran not after Nick to help but to her car. She got in it once she reached it and drove towards the hospital. She couldn't get there fast enough. She finally reached the hospital and ran in to find Greg's room. Running down the hallway and into his room she was froze when she saw he wasn't there. She fell to the fall like someone had just cut off her legs.

About thirty minutes later Nick and Brass showed up to see Sara still sitting there staring at his empty bed.

"Where is he?" Nick said almost screaming. Greg and Nick had become good friends over the years and Sara knew this was unsettling to him too.

Brass calmed Nick down and than left to take care of this. Nick sat down next to Sara more like fell down. He held onto her shoulder has she was practicably clawing at his chest crying. Nick was crying now too.


	12. Let me go

**AN**: Don't own anyone but Fate and maybe someone else. Thank you for the reviews! I loved them! I'm probably only going to have a couple more chapters than end it.

Nick and Sara pulled themselves together and got their kits and started working on the room. Nick printed close to the entire room and came up with some good ones. Sara was looking for anything else while he was doing that. On the floor was one of Greg's shoes. Sara picked it up and looked at it and found a little piece of cloth on it.

"Nick is it just me or does it smell like a cigar in here?" Sara asked him when he was trying to lift a print.

"I was just thinking that Sara. What do you think, whoever came in her smoked or had just smoked a cigar?" Nick said looking up at her before putting away the lifted print.

"I'll collect the sheets to see if there's any ashes or something on them," Sara said grabbing a paper grab for the sheets.

Greg woke up in a damp, dark room. He opened his eyes little by little trying to figure out where he was (where ever 'was' was). He heard some footsteps outside the room and didn't dare to move.

The door open and he saw the outline of his kidnapper.

"Good you're awake," he heard a male's voice say as lights flickered on from a light bulb above Greg. Greg's eyes had to adjust to the new light source. When Greg's eyes finally started working again he got a good look at the man.

"You? Wait I know you!"

"What?" Grissom said to Sara when she told him what had happened.

"He's gone Gris," Sara said with a tear close.

Grissom stared at her for a long time like she was a piece of evidence that he couldn't understand. "How long?" Was all he could say.

"I'm guessing about 5 hours," Sara told him.

"Ransom note?"

"Only a note found in his glove department in his car," Sara replied while handing him the note.

"Do you think its Fate Copper again?"

"She's behind bars Grissom."

"She didn't have to touch you to put three holes in your stomach."

Her stomach had a stinging pain in it from his words. She was too preoccupied with Greg missing to pay any attention to the pain in her stomach. The pain wasn't just from a knife. It was from the pain of knowing she may never see Greg again.

"Do you think all that being together is worth everything that goes wrong?" Grissom asked her, probably just to see her reaction and somehow try to get a grip on how people can put their hearts into one another.

"Yes," she said without hesitation and walked out to go find Nick. See found him getting himself coffee.

"Hey," she heard him say with his back to her.

"What? How'd you know it was me? You have your back to me," she asked confused.

Turning around to face her he said, "I saw you walking down the hallway figured you were gonna come find me."

"Prints any good?"

"Yeah but we have a problem… He belongs in the room," Nick told her.

"Who?"

"Trey Stockdale." Nick said with a little resistant.

"Who?" Sara echoed.

"Oh, that's right you never heard the full investigation with your stabbing. See Greg had 4 suspects who actually did the stabbing. Trey was the best friend of Fate Copeper."

Sara just stood there for a moment realizing what this could mean. "Let's go talk to him," Sara said walking out.

They got down the hospital and hunted him down. They got him in the waiting room and Sara started.

"Was Greg Sanders in your list of patients to help?"

"Uh, yeah the car accident guy?" He said trying to play stupid.

"Hey, cut it, we need your help. He's missing buddy," Nick said with enough attitude in it to get his point across.

"Oh, him!"

"Shut up, we know you're good friends with Fate. You know the girl who had me stabbed," Sara told him. He looked up at her like she was a virus and was disgusted by her.

"That was you…" he started.

"Yeah, now when did you last see him?" Sara told him.

"Uhh… Well, earlier that day I checked up on him. Straightened up his room a little and that's it, I swear," He told them.

"Look, whatever you want from me I'll do it. Just let me go please…" Greg was trying to beg with his kidnapper. The guy stopped working on whatever he was and looked down at Greg.

"Oh no you got a long way from here to get through," He told him with a little laugh in his voice.


	13. I don't wanna

An: Don't anyone in CSI.

"Nick…" Sara said hesitant looking down and flipping through papers.

"Yeah Sara," Nick asked looking up from his own papers.

"You missed something..."

"What?" Nick asked confused. He went over those papers five times.

"Greg requested that Trey not take care of him- most likely from his relation to Fate," Sara said looking up. It finally clicking with Nick nodded and said, "Which means his prints shouldn't have been that fresh."

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Trey you never told us that Greg requested to have you not take care of him, or now did you?" Nick asked in the interrogation room.

Trey looking up at him said, "Didn't think it'd matter."

"Funny, it does; and all you got out of that was our attention," Sara said looking straight at him from across the table.

"Trey would you mind giving us permission to search your home? Strictly volunteer." Brass said from the corner.

"Yeah go ahead."

Sara and Nick pulled up to this broken down home. It gave them both shivers just looking at it. They got out and went up to the front steps. As they walked up every step they took could be recorded with creaking of the boards below them. Nick opened the door not knowing what to expect.

The house was only one floor. The entire house looked like a decaying skeleton. Papers where everywhere you looked in stacks. God knows what lay under all the papers.

"This is going to take forever," Sara mumbled.

"Let's just collect all the papers and sort threw them at the lab," Nick said dropping his kit and taking out evidence bags.

After they did that the house was clean. There was nothing under the papers.

"Nick, he doesn't live here full time, there's not even a bed or a couch," Sara told him looking around the living room.

"Yeah, hopefully one of these will tell us where that other home is," Nick said nodding towards the bags that piled along the wall.

"This just figures. I knew he was too willing to do this. If you kidnap someone you don't just let them search your home. But I know that he has something to do with this, I just know it," Sara said almost ready to start kicking the bags as if a attempt to let out frustration and to reveal what it has to offer.

"I know he does Sara, I can feel it too. Let's just get back to the lab," Nick said starting to pick up some bags to bring out to the car, Sara did the same.

Back at the lab Sara and Nick were going into hour three of going through Sara threw a newspaper that was in front of her out in the corner. Nick looked up with concern in his eyes. "Sara…"

"No Nick! I'm sick of this. I don't wanna go through papers trying to see if they MAY reveal something, which probably won't give us anything! I just want Greg back," Sara almost in tears.

Nick looked at the papers. He stayed that way until about 5 minutes. Sara just waited for him to say something. Nick than reached for one piece of paper that was probably going to turn into one of the last that they were to look at. Complete focus than washed over Nick's face.

"Sara…"

"What Nick?" Sara asked a little too eager.

"I think I found the second house," Nick said looking up.


	14. Closure

**AN:** Don't own any of the CSI characters.

The house was filling up with S.W.A.T. and police officers almost as fast as air would spread throughout the rooms. Sara and Nick were some where in the middle of the chaos. Within minutes the house was cleared and everyone but Brass, Sara, and Nick stayed with a couple of guards.

This house was the complete opposite of the pervious house. It barely had _anything_. The walls had nothing, nothing on the coffee tables or any table for that matter. The kitchens, bedrooms, were all empty. It was like this house was going on sale.

Nick decided to take the upstairs while Sara took the down stairs. His job would be easier because of the lack of anything. But the house still gave Nick the creeps. It was like there were just too many unforgivable acts of crime being committed here that it was too much to stand. Nick had a feeling something went on here.

Sara got the same feeling in a way. She knew Greg was brought here, if not still. The house was on the edge of the desert, which would be the perfect place to keep someone that you've kidnapped. Sara went into the kitchen to find one single trash bin. There were a couple of soda bottles and a napkin. Sara smelt the napkin, but too closely and realized there had to be a drug on it that would have knocked Greg out. At the bottom of the bag Sara found a bloody napkin. She bagged it and put it away.

She walked over into the living but was stopped by the noise one of the floorboards made. The noise was almost as if it'd been altered recently. Sara took a step back and leaned down next to the defective plank. She was able to lift it with just a few twists.

"Brass! Nick! I think I got something!" Sara called out before removing the next plank. Than she moved about 3 more and jumped down and turned on her flashlight.

The room she was now in was damp and cold. She could hear water dropping something drip by drip. It gave the meaning of creepiness to another degree from the house. She tried to see the room but could see something in the corner.

"GREG!" Sara screamed. She heard something from upstairs but didn't take mind as she ran towards the corned.

Greg lay there still when Sara knelt down to him. She touched him and he felt like death. He was colder than anyone should have to. She could see sweat on his head that has probably never stopped since he woke up from day one.

"Greg… Please… It's gonna be fine… We're here…" Sara said to him holding him trying to warm him up.

"Sara! Stay down there! Hurry and get him, there is a bomb to go off in about two minutes. Hurry!" Sara heard Brass shout. She grabbed Greg and found a door that will probably lead upstairs. The disabled Greg didn't help Sara trying to go up the stairs. When she was halfway but Nick found the door from upstairs and ran down to help her. They ran out the house with Brass following them. With 10 seconds of running away the house's debris made them all fall over.

"It was Trey!" Greg screamed at Brass.

"Greg, sit down I know, we know."

"Than why aren't you going to find him?" Greg tried to plea.

"Because he didn't show up to work and I got every officer out looking for him," Brass told him. Greg just looked at him and walked out. He walked down the hallway ready to go out looking for him himself.

"Greg…" He heard behind him and turned around. There he saw Sara looking nervous at him like she should somehow watch out for him to hit her.

"Sara…" He told her not being able t stand how she was looking at him. Like he was some monster who's too fragile to be touched.

"Let's go home," Sara told him as she grabbed her hand and pulled him to her car.

Greg held on to her hand tight and walked with her admiring her every move.

Sara was holding Greg while he slept. He looked like he's never had a good night's sleep in his life. Sara was just glad to be holding him, touching him again. Then her cell phone went off. She reached for it and opened it.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"We got him," she heard Nick's voice say from her voice.

"We're coming." Sara said and hung up the phone. She lightly nudged Greg and he opened his eyes a little.

"We gotta go into the lab, baby. We got him," Sara whispered in his ear. He got up immediately and got dressed. He made Sara speed towards the lab. They finally reached the lab and he grabbed Sara's hand and walked straight into the lab. Brass saw them first and told them, "He's in interrogation waiting for you."

"Thanks Brass," Sara told him.

"Sara I wanna talk to him," Greg said looking at her after Brass left and went into the room.

Sara looked kind of hurt in a way and he quickly responded with, "But I can't do it without you," and lifting her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Sara just nodded as he pulled her into the room where they were greeted with a pissed off Trey Stockdale.

"Hey Trey," Greg said taking a seat and finally letting go of Sara's hand- not willingly by the way.

"You look nice today Greg," He responded.

"Let's cut to the chase Trey, why?" Sara added.

"Why what?" Trey asked looking dumb.

"Oh you know, just kidnapping me, holding me in your basement for a couple of days, tormenting me, you know just the usual," Greg told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Greg. I've been a good boy for the past couple of days," Trey said crossing his arms.

"Why don't you have a lawyer Trey?" Brass asked.

"Didn't do anything, don't need one."

"We found him in your house Trey, you did something. All we wanna know is why," Sara told him.

Trey just shrugged like he did nothing.

"Trey enough! What is your problem? We know you did it!" Sara said raising her voice.

"You wanna hear enough try having your best friend thrown in jail because of you stupid people!" Trey said screaming at her.

Sara was taken back for a second and realized something. "It didn't do it for her revenge, you did it out of jealousy."

"What?" Trey asked confused.

"She didn't love you, she loved Greg. Loved him enough to have someone stab his friend who could possibly replace her. You were just her friend. Nothing more. She didn't even have you help out in the stabbing of me. You were jealous and wanted the thing that took Fate away from you removed," Sara told him staring straight into his eyes.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Trey started screaming again.

Greg was taken back by these and just sat back and watched.

"You were always going to be second best to Greg to Fate. Zane even came before you," She continued.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!"

"Guess what? You're gonna be put in jail for a long time for kidnapping a CSI. All of this just out of jealousy for Fate. Who's the stupid bitch now?" She said and left Trey staring at her in livid anger. She grabbed Greg's hand and pulled him out. When they got out the room Greg just looked at her in awe. She was so wonderful to him.

"Wow…" Greg said to her.

"Yeah… Sorry… I don't know what came over me," She said blushing.

"I love you Sara. Don't forget that," Greg said and kissed her.


End file.
